To better characterize the heart disease that occurs in acromegalic patients, 17 patients were studied by echocardiography. The study showed that concentric thickening of the left ventricular walls is a more common feature of acromegaly than nonconcentric thickening (in which one wall, the septum, is greater than or equal to 1.3 times the thickness of the posterior wall).